That Day I Promised Forever
by Yenina
Summary: On a mission gone wrong, Sasuke and Naruto is injured. Naruto, not wanting to lose him again is determined to save his... most precious friend. Or is it? ShounenAi SASUNARU


**"That Day… I Promised Forever"**

**By: Yenina**

* * *

**Warning:** **SHOUNEN-AI**, not YAOI. Don't like Boy Love? Please leave now before we contaminate you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto and any of the character.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Genre: **Romance/Tradegy ... SAPPY? (Though I'm quite proud that a reviewer of mine, from another site, said that that they are in character) (jumps upand down in happiness)"Sappy for me, would you agree?" (hope not... prays)

**Note:** Don't be too hard on me. Its my first time writing a M/M pairing story, more so, a one shot... Thank you! Im really sorry for the mistake, its just that it suddenly did not upload properly,so I had to take it down.

* * *

"SHIT!" He cursed. _'Where the hell is he?'_

He was already going out of his mind and this particular mission was really testing his patience. A shinobi must always keep himself calm and collected in every situation so as not to blur his judgments over important matters. However, right now, Naruto was none of those. His heart is racing and his concentration is lost. He kept glancing all over the current battle field in search of his teammate while fighting off two S-ranked missing-nins he was currently facing.

He still could not understand how things went wrong. This was supposed to be an easy S-ranked mission for him and his companion involving tracking down and assassinating two S-ranked missing-nins, apparently easy enough for just the two of them. However, by some twist of events, things went wrong and it seemed that these were all planned in the beginning.

They were turned from the hunter to the hunted. Some traitor of high position in Konoha seemed to have tipped them off. It was all that he could think off, no other logical conclusions seems to be right in place. In addition, they seemed to be after his raven-haired companion. Years of being with Jiraiya has molded his observation and analytical skill to a very high level, although it was still nothing compared to Shikamaru's skills. Still, it was more than enough to get him through every fight and battle he had for the past seven years including the retrieval of Sasuke from Orochimaru.

'_I have to find him!'_ He thought as he received another blow for his diverted attention.

He knew that they were in a pithole. Three were after Sasuke and it seems to be the stronger batch of missing-nins, in comparison to the two he was facing. Still, his worries for the raven-haired man caused him to gain enough damage. It was a common knowledge to the few people he trusts that as long as it was about that certain boy, he always looses his cool and everything he learned turns to nothing.

Right now, he was moving towards the direction where he last saw that man. Fending off attacks and slyly going towards the clanking metals that he could hear. As he got to a clearing, only one flow of event registered on his mind and it was definitely not a good one.

"Sasuke!" He growled and with it, the Kyuubi's red chakra engulfed his body like flames protecting him and giving him super-human speed. He disappeared in a flash and appeared beside Sasuke's unconscious body instantly sending a chakra engulfed fist towards one of the missing-nin. He instantly disappeared again, now carrying Sasuke's body on his shoulder and tried as much as he could to at least kill some of the five missing-nins.

Although he was already aided by the Kyuubi, fighting off five missing-nins in a handicapped mode is definitely impossible. At the end of what seemed like eternity for him, which was literally only thirty minutes, he had at least left one dead, one half-dead and three casualties before he started pulling back and ran in search for some place safe for him and his companion.

* * *

SASUKE slowly woke up, his head was still in a mess and his visions are blurred. He tried to register what happened hours prior to his state as his visions slowly cleared. He slowly sat up only to be met by pain on his right shoulder and his entire chest. He then remembered being slashed by a sword heavily as his own chidori connected to his upper-right chest near the shoulders. Thousands of things went through his mind in that span of seconds, especially the fact that it will be the biggest mistake if he passed out now. As the pain shot through his entire body and the unwanted darkness crept through him, he saw a flurry of red chakra getting closer to his side and the distinct voice shouted his name. Right then, he knew that everything will be fine and allowed the darkness to subdue him.

Thankfully, the damage was quite far from any critical spot in his chest but he knew that ligaments, muscles, a few joints and probably some internal organs might be damaged. He knew very well that he will need a doctor soon. Right now, he was clumsily bandaged all over but cleaning and ointments was properly done.

'_Usuratonkachi…'_ he smirked as he thought about the insulting endearment and imagined the face of the only man he knew who could do such a child-like job at bandaging despite the fact that he had already spent more than half of his life bandaging his own wounds.

Glancing around his surroundings, he noticed that they were in a cave only illuminated by a small bonfire. He stood up clutching his damaged area and went to Naruto as he saw him on the farthest end sleeping deeply in a sitting position. He realized that the dangerous chakra from earlier was from him which was probably why the blond young man was deeply into slumberland. Still not feeling well, he sat beside the sleeping blond trying to contemplate on this event and analyzing the situation. Yet, it seems that his tired eyes and body is pulling him deeper and deeper into oblivion to where Naruto was definitely staying this very moment.

* * *

NARUTO woke up startled by a heavy thing that fell on his shoulder. He warily looked beside him as he caught the familiar scent that coursed through his nose. He was stunned to see Sasuke sleeping comfortably beside him, at first, he thought it was just an illusion but after some minutes he realized that it was true. A contented smile crept on his face and his normal heartbeat went even faster. Right now, he had fully recovered after sleeping deeply for almost twelve hours.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had already started moving himself and Sasuke into a more comfortable position. He stealthily placed the sleeping male between his legs and rested him on his chest, his head lolling to the nape of his neck. He took a deep breath only to realize what he just did. Again. _'Damn these stupid bastard-centric reflex!'_

After a few more minutes of fuzzy contentment with Sasuke on his arms, he decided to snap out of it and think of the matter at hand. He glanced around the cave very carefully and making sure not to stir the raven-haired boy awake, even though he knew that the guy was still deep asleep. He tried to see if all the seals were still in place.

_'Who am I kidding?Of course it's still in place, there's only the two of us and I placed the seal there with so much care earlier. Just great, I don't even trust myself not to be a worrywart anymore!'_ He thought.

Although he was very frustrated with that certain fact, it was very ironic that his grin almost reached up to his ears, looking like a very happy and contented fox. He was the epitome of a satisfied young man at that very moment.

Satisfied by his quick glance at the seal and the few train of thoughts, he thought of what happened earlier. Right now, there were three missing-nins that was out there looking for them and two of them were stronger than the other, probably the strongest of the group and he barely managed to escape even with the Kyuubi.

During his fight, he gained only a bit of information but it was more than enough to make him falter and stiffen. Apparently, somebody of Orichimaru's caliber or even Orichimaru himself is after Sasuke again. But the latter was far too impossible because he was very sure that he and Jiraiya killed the man years ago.

'_Damn! Not again…' _Naruto glanced sideways, invisible worry gripping his chest. He unconsciously nuzzled his nose through the smooth black hair that leaked of the Uchiha's essence. He inhaled it deeply, memorizing every lingering scent and brushing it off with his nose. It was not everyday that Sasuke would be this close to him. He looked at the raven-haired man's contour and close his eyes to remember it and with it came a promise silently made._ 'Never again, you're not leaving my side again… ever… Even for my own selfish reasons… I'll never allow you to leave… And if you did... I'll find you again and again… even if it's forever…even if it kills me…'_

* * *

SASUKE slowly returned to his consciousness as he felt something brushing off his hair and exhaled deeply followed by a sigh. He was surprisingly having a comfortable dream of sleeping on a very warm and breathing bed. Who knew it was fun to have a living bed? He waited for a few more seconds before opening his eyes slowly and his gaze was fixated on the blond man's closed eyes. He was confused by the closeness but did not deign to move from the comfort his sleep-laden body was experiencing. He tried to slowly focus on the man he was apparently resting on. He was surprised as he saw his facial movements promising a lot of things, determination, will and desperation. He was too caught up within those seconds that passed.

As the blond man's eyes opened, it looked directly at him and nothing else. He knew that the blond caught him off guard as he stared mesmerized at him. He was both surprised and embarrassed. Surprised at that instant when the blond-haired man opened his eyes and directly sending him an unspoken promise of something. Embarrassed as he was caught on his unguarded state with his usual stoic mask gone and on top of it, he slept contentedly using the blond as his pillow. _'Wait a minute... I was beside him, not over him!'_

The blond grinned at him, showing him that bright smile that always makes things better. But of course, being Sasuke, he answered it with a scowl covering his embarrassment from earlier. He looked away as the blond asked, "Are you feeling fine now Sasuke?"

"Uhm…" He answered with conviction. As he bolted himself right up and away from the comfort of Naruto's warmth. Suddenly, the searing pain went up to his damaged chest. He lost his equilibrium and almost fell face first if it was not for that strong hands that caught him with great care holding him in the waist as it was the only safe place that could be touched.

"Maa… Maa… Sasuke, stop acting so uptight if its only the two of us… It won't do any good to us you know." Naruto reminded him as he placed the raven-haired man carefully to the ground. "…"

Before he could start talking again, a large explosion was heard just outside the cave followed by a few laughing individuals with one of them shouting. "You'll never get away this time!"

"You still haven't finished them off?" Sasuke asked. Getting irritated by the continuous explosion and the fact that the blond left an unfinished business. To think that he willingly drifted off to reverie earlier thinking everything will be fine. It was so unlike to the praises he always hear about the blond always finishing things with ease and swiftness, never leaving any loophole.

"Duhh, Sasuke, How do you think could I do it with a one-hand handicap, carrying you around? I couldn't even make seals. Just be happy we're alive." Then snickered at the enemy's desperate attempt outside to break the barrier he set-up. "Did they really think they could get through my seals that easily?"

He did not tell Sasuke that it was all Bastard-induced stupidity first and foremost... _'Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him. So why spill?'_

"And I supposed the idea of putting me down for a bit as you fight them off never crossed your mind?" Sasuke interrogated. Going back to the earlier conversation.

"And risk the idea of leaving you unconscious and vulnerable to attacks and being kidnapped? Sasuke, you know very well that they are after you and there's just 'US'… How the hell could I do that?"

Sasuke never replied back again, getting tired of the argument. After a few more minutes, he stood up going directly to the cave entrance. Naruto instantly grabbed his other undamaged hand glaring angrily. "And were do you think you're going, bastard?"

"Finishing off what you started?" He glared back and realizing that something was not quite right with it, he added "...Dobe."

"And how are you supposed to do it?" Naruto asked as if mocking him, then rested his head on the wall and looked at the cave roof letting the name-calling pass. After a few seconds of thinking, he continued, giving his own facts. "As far as I am concerned, you have a big hole in your body and your shoulder is almost out of place. The instant you come out of the cave, you'd be six feet under the ground for sure."

"What do you mean…" Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as he held onto the bandages and really feeling a hollow in there. He looked up at Naruto in question.

"Yup, I used some ointment and leaves with medical properties to seal it and avoid further infection and to stop your blood loss. Though that's all I can do. You see now how I love using seals? Now, just stay there and let me handle the rest Sasuke-bastard."

* * *

EARLIER, before he fell asleep, he had already summoned the tiniest and fastest of the Gama family, Gamamiki, for discreet Konoha Shinobi back-up, accurately telling them of his current observations and conditions. He specifically told Gamamiki to tell the Hokage that the Ero-sennin and Sakura is very much needed. Since earlier, everything was already a gamble. He spent too much chakra that his body could take to fend off the attackers. In addition, he had to fight carrying Sasuke carefully because of his current condition. Leaving him at one side with a Kagebunshin as strong as he is definitely did not even struck in as one of the choices for him specifically because_ it is Sasuke we were talking about._

He also planned on going back after finding a safe place for him to conduct a first-aid treatment on Sasuke but before he could even go back, his pressured body already caught up with him. Sleep was already fishing him and his sore muscles out, when he remembered Sasuke's blood that was surely all over the area and could easily lead them to him and Sasuke. He cursed to himself, and right then, he knew that everything was a failure. But he'd rather get killed than let them get to Sasuke, which was his first goal, and let Sasuke know of his goddamn blunder, as his second goal.

* * *

HE already fought them earlier and his senses told him that there were more outside that cave than the three missing-nins from the earlier fight. He thanked God that Sasuke's balance were off, he'd never notice those things…

"Well tell me, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke started, giving more emphasis to the last word minus the anymosity. "How do you plan to fight off ten missing-nins this time if you can't even take on five?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, so much for his wishful thinking. Still, he answered him with calmness as he walked towards the cave, "Don't worry I have a plan. Just rest and wait for Sakura."

To Sasuke's ears, that sounded not so good. Why would he call for back-up? For the second time, his cold demeanor faltered, thankfully Naruto wasn't facing him. For some reason, his entire body were arguing. Half not wanting the blond to leave yet the other half wanted to maintain the cold front and let the blond be. His hands were half-raised arguing with himself and wanting to stop the blond but still never did tried.

As Naruto started forming a set of seal to dispel a part of the seal covering the entire cave the indecisive hand finally held onto the blue hunter-nin clothing… Gripping it tightly and the owner looking down on the ground, then in a whisper, he spoke _"Don't."_

Naruto stiffened, too surprise to even think. He was not even sure if he heard it right. _'Was Sasuke, just now, trying to stop him with that concern and desperation in his voice?'_

"Just don't go. Let's just wait until they come." Sasuke said uneasily.

Not even thinking twice, Naruto slowly held onto Sasuke's hands in his back, loosening the grip and interlocking their fingers in one hand, stopping for a while waiting for the other to retort. A few seconds passed without the anticipated angry reply relieving Naruto off his worry. He did the same with the other hand seconds later, after turning around to face the raven-haired man. Naruto was very glad that Sasuke did not react negatively. Their gazes locked, cerulean meeting obsidian, not even once taking their eyes off each other as if measuring each other's depth. To Naruto, nobody existed right now. Only him and that man he's gazing at. Oblivious of what was happening outside, they were lured to each other's eyes and lips…

* * *

THEY shared that one mutual kiss…  
chaste at first …  
then searching …  
then demanding…  
Stopping only when their breathing caught up with them.

* * *

THAT longing look was in Naruto's face again…  
For something he might never reach again…  
Touching Sasuke's face carefully and memorizing every contour of it…  
Feeling the raven-haired man's soft silky hair against his rough overworked hands...  
Looking at the man he spent half his lifetime hating and defeating as his rivals...  
And at the same time admired and later on loved.  
Finally, Naruto stepped back leaving the quiet Uchiha and headed on to the forever that he promised…

A few silent moments passed... then a lightning was heard from the heaven, followed by one loud growl and rumbles of bodies connecting against bodies, shouts after shouts, then... another deafening silence, leaving the pale raven-haired man stucked in his place...

* * *

OWARI!  
FINALLY, A FINISHED STORY!

* * *

Ahh... hehe, sorry for the crappy ENDING...(hides away from the glaring people)

Seriously though, I did felt like it became more "SAPPY" when I re-edited it. but still, this was my secondary original plot... (I plan for it to turn out this way and my very original plan was lost in some space at the back of my mind...though i would have wanted to present that one more than this, I loved the prototype of this story more)

The grammar mistakes are mainly because I don't like reading my story again co'z I end up adding and deleting scenes. Sometimes making it too sappy or more incomprehensible and I really wanted to improve by myself. Now, how do I make those two meet? A lazy writer who hates reading her own story again but still wants to improve... hmmm... hard... too troublesome to think. Also, I'm no native speaker... You can talk to me about sytax all day long and I don't thing I would understand it... I (truly) believe that my English is slightly above average though considering that I learned it partially all on my own (seriously, it's a learning by feeling kind of thing :p)

I'm really sorry to that this is really only a oneshot. I would have loved to continue it... but there are 2 reasons why I can't/don't want to:

**1. **I have this habit of not finishing my fanfictions when I end up having writer's block... then I accumulate plots in my head making it more of a problem to finish my other stories.

**2.** Because I never had a finished fanfiction. and I really wanted to finish one...

I'll just write a sequel when I had the will... is that ok? thank you for understanding...

And finally, I really really meant for it to finish that way...

(June 09, 2012): I didn't edit the chapter (syntax and grammatical errors are still there for your inconvenience :p peace!)... but I added a sudden sweet moment bunny... Also, I just had to change the Author... Sorry...

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _CLICK_ THAT _GO _BUTTON ON THE LEFT CORNER AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
